Symphony
by SakuraOokami2326
Summary: CHAPTER 1 UP! Sakura is a girl that keeps to herself, wrapped in her imagination as the world is a broken place. Syaoran is a boy cold and withdrawn after the death of his family years ago. Can these two lost souls create a beautiful symphony in the lives of each other and those around them?
1. Prologue

Hey there, you guys! This is my first actual fan-fic so please go easy on me!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. (How could I when I live under a box near a river?)

 **Summary** : Sakura is the girl that always keeps to herself, hiding in her imagination, after the death of her parents, and the constant mistreatment of those around her. Syaoran is a boy swallowed by despair since the death of his family, five years earlier. As these two meet and change each other for the better, can they create a beautiful symphony?

Prologue

Amber eyes searched frantically around as the young boy looked for the form of his little sister as crimson and gold flames licked and burned his skin raw. Debris and falling furniture blocked his path to the second floor of the huge 3 story mansion while curtains danced in the wind as the fire stole kisses from them setting them curling into ashes at his feet. Pushing through the debris that burned hot stinging his skin he was finally able to reach the second floor.

Syaoran hurriedly ran as fast as his sore and bruised legs could take him down the hallway hoping, pleading, that she was safe. 'Please, don't leave me!'

Just as he was about to turn the corner, a loud crash was heard, and a little voice screamed in pain.

"Mei-lin!" he shouted. Continuing on he soon came upon the red door of his little sisters room. Pushing it in he was not prepared for the sight he came upon. His baby sister, Mei-lin was surrounded by flames and she was trapped beneath a fallen dresser. From what he could see her legs had been completely crushed immobilizing her.

Tears streamed down the poor girls face as the pain was becoming too unbearable. "Sya...oran. H...elp!"

Then the worst happened.

The ceiling caved.


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Silvery drops rained down upon the rooftops and balconies softly as pencil moved freely across paper connecting the many lines into a beautiful piece.

Shoulder length tufts of silky hair covered in dots of paint frame porcelain features as the young girl sits quietly, images and colors filling her imagination. Focused, beautiful, emerald green eyes glitter as Sakura looks out the window of her balcony upon a lone dove covering itself from the rain.

Temptation taking over, Sakura silently walks over to the balcony door. With paper in hand she reaches for the door opening it as quietly as possible. It squeaks alerting the pure white creature of her presence and hurriedly

flies away into a nearby tree.

"Damn!" Sakura whispers. 'I didn't get to see the wings', she sighs. 'Maybe next time.' Placing her drawing carefully on top of the pile inside her notebook she thinks of the white bird in all its beauty.

Almost supernatural it glowed pure white with an aura of gold. How Sakura could see the love it had for flying as its wings spread wide in the sky. She wished she could be as free as it had been.

Walking out on to her balcony once again, she breathed in the fresh air. Lovely was the world after a shower from above in Tomoeda. Yet unmistakably was it also dark and gloomy.

Emerald eyes turned to ice and sadness as a glimpse caught her attention. A group of teens around her age could be seen walking out of the convenience store just down the street of her house.

Longingly she watched as one of the three said something and the other two giggled. Sadness consumed her, her loneliness seeping into the back of her mind. To keep it from taking over her imagination came to the rescue as she thought of drawing.

oOo

Greenish gray trees hung limp as rain water weighed their arms down and flowers shook of themselves in the wind happily after getting their shower. Clouds lazily hung in the air spread like a thin sheet of silk.

Syaoran Li calmly watched as the scenery of Tomoeda passed him in slow motion. Deep amber eyes, with hints of gold like the sun, changed their focus as Wei, his caretaker and butler spoke.

"Such a pretty place it is", the gray haired man muttered softly.

Syaoran had to admit it was a beautiful place, but he still hated having to move all the way to Japan.

He had become comfortable in the mansion after so long. Now he was going to have to get used to a new school. 'I don't even want to think about all the people at the new school. Hell, I don't want to think about school!.

As the car came to a stop Syaoran came face to face with his new home. It was smaller than what he was used to, but its design made up for everything. The house was gorgeous! A mahogany door with gold painted into an ancient Chinese dragon decorating it, tall and foreboding. From what the 16 year old could see was that the house had been specifically made out of the same expensive material as the mansion in Hong Kong. Movers quickly began unloading the moving van.

Walking up the concrete steps and stepping inside Syaoran was immediately exploring the home. Plush, soft, dark red carpet covered the living room and steps as black tile covered the kitchen and and two bathrooms. White walls covered each inch of the house waiting to be decorated fully. Upstairs three rooms sat untouched.

The messy haired boy picked the largest bedroom which sat farther away from the other two. It contained a balcony with view of the huge yard on the side of the house.

Wei decided it would be wise to leave the boy alone as it was late, almost, after the long time it took to decide where everything would go.

Sitting silently, staring at the ceiling, millions of thoughts crossed his mind as the teen laid upon his bed. Thoughts of regret and sadness filled his heart as he remembered that fateful day years ago.

 _'All he could feel was numbness. Like he had become lead and was immobile. Voices fast, blurred and fading filled his head as he attempted regaining consciousness._

 _"Take him to emergency!"_

 _One voice he could make out was Wei's. "How are they?" he asked worriedly._

 _"The boy suffered multiple wounds and serious burns. and has a concussion. The little girl...she..." Then everything went black._

oOo

"Hooooeeeeee!.

Sakura raced down the stairs in a rush as she tried to pull up one of her white knee high socks. Tying her red bow tie around her neck, she smoothed out her red pleated skirt.

Just as she was about to leave she remembered something important: her hoodie.

She'd almost forgotten her hoodie.

Racing back up the stairs she hurriedly grabbed the worn, yellow piece of clothing from off her chair and threw it over her head in a rush.

Looking in the mirror Sakura could see the jumbled mess she was as her hair was full of bed head but she didn't mind the least bit. Sakura had never really been much of a girly girl ever since the accident. She could care less about her appearance. Such a waste.

Touya, her older brother, was away on business at the moment and was due to be gone for awhile leaving Sakura to her own devices like always.

Flying down the steps with her old book bag in hand she paused in front of the small picture on the table near the front door. Two faces smiled gently at her. Her mother and father.

"Good morning, Okaa-chan, Otou-san!.

Sakura's smile turned sad as she once again thought of how nice it would be if they were able to say it back. To think it had only been two years.

Dismally she placed her feet into her brown school shoes. 'I miss you...' A tear gently slid halfway down her cheek before she wiped it away. Every morning the same routine would happen, ending with her throwing on her yellow hood that hid her from the world.

oOo.

Syaoran groaned heavily as he reached for his the small black alarm clock. Rolling over, he pulled the soft, silk blanket over his head. Then he remembered: Today was the day.

His first day of school.

"Dammit!" he growled. Sitting up grouchily, he got up and walked over to his bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he sighed. Getting dressed, the day, he decided, was going to be long and tiresome.

oOo.

Sakura walked slowly up to the front doors of her school, a cold feeling of dread washed over her just like everyday as she looked at the huge foreboding doors.

She could hear the snickers of the students walking past her. Just as she was about to go in the big and ancient building she didn't notice the foot jut out in front of her. Falling roughly to her hands and knees, she felt pain shoot through her hand. Turning the now badly scratched and bleeding hand over she could fully see the damages done.

Trying to fight back tears, Sakura gathered her things and walked briskly to the bathroom ignoring the laughs of those around her. Turning the corner she didn't see the figure before she bumped into it. Falling backwards, more laughs erupted around her.

Looking up to see what Sakura had bumped into she was met with the coldest but most mesmerizing amber.

Syaoran reached out his hand to help her up he noticed her flinch slightly.

Sakura realized he knew she was afraid of what he would do. She decided to not wait to see the look of pure cruelty on his face but when she stood up she was met with a soft and gentle expression.

Slowly he picked up her book bag and placed it onto his shoulder. Holding out his hand again he gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening so she stood there dumbfounded.

Realization dawned upon him and quickly withdrew his appendage from here. Handing her her belongings he hurriedly walked away.

Sakura stood there for another second before she found the ability to speak.

"Why...?"'Why did he help me...and...why did he look at me like that?.

oOo.

Syaoran silently cursed himself as he walked. 'How stupid can you possibly be?!' he thought. He had realized his mistake too late and now his actions had made him remember. Images and memories passed through his mind as he thought of her. Only reason he had done what he'd done was because she reminded him so much of her.

Walking down the hallway unknown to Syaoran, every student turned to look at him. Whispers could be heard around but his mind was too preoccupied in his thoughts.

Sakura had the same expression, the same misery as him that he felt like he were staring into mirrors. Her eyes were such a beautiful shade of green, his favorite color, but had no brightness within them.

He had the same question. 'Why did she look like that?'


End file.
